Nightmarina
Princess Marina, briefly appearing as Nightmarina or Night Marina,is an ballerina princess, the younger sister of Princess Marillia and the main antagonist of the first two episodes of Hub Squad; Teamwork is Magic as Nightmarina . Marina is restored back to her former self through the magic of the Elements of Teamwork and returns to rule Hub Island alongside her older sister. History Ruling Hub Island Princess Marina is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says "Two ballerina sisters who ruled together and created teamwork for all the land", and "The elder ballerina used her dancing powers to bring love & and beauty. The younger ballerina danced beautifully to bring courage & harmony." Nightmarina The narration continues by stating: their subjects, the Hub characters, were given by her elder sister's love and beauty but "shunned" and fought with her courage instead of harmony, which made the younger ballerina grow bitter, eventually refusing to dance to bring any courage and harmony. Her bitterness "transformed her into a wicked dancer of evil: Nightmarina." The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Teamwork and "banished her permanently in the North Star," taking responsibility for both love,beauty,courage and harmony,maintaining teamwork in Hub Island. Following the prologue, Lief reads of a prophecy that states that "on the longest day of the thousandth year the moon will aid in her Dancer in the Star's escape, and she will bring about ten years of sorrow", though Jasmine dismisses it as "an old Hub tale". While composing a letter to Princess Marillia warning her of the danger, an image of Nightmarina is reflected in a giant hourglass that Lief passes by. The day of Nightmarin's return is also the thousandth day of the Friend Friendship Celebration, so Princess Marillia sends Lief to oversee the celebration's preparations which are held in Hub City,and encourages Lief to "Stop going on those hot-headed adventures" and make some friends. The events of the first and second episodes revolve around Lief and his new friends' attempt to defeat Nightmarina by finding and using the Elements of Teamwork, while Nightmarina tries to stop them in various ways. At the end of the second episode, Lief and his friends confront Nightmarina and transform her back into Princess Marina, and she emotionally accepts Princess Marillia's offer to rule by her side again. Prior to ruling Hub Island Princess Marina doesn't make any further appearances in the series until Good Night-Marina, which aired exactly one year after her previous appearance. However, more of her history is mentioned in The Return of Teamwork Part 1. In the episode, Princess Marillia tells Lief and his friends that she and Marina discovered the Elements of Teamwork and used them to turn Slappy, the antagonist of Goosebumps, into an ordinary dummy. Slappy's spell is later broken because, as Marillia's explains, "Marina and herself are no longer connected to the elements." Category:Pages suggested for splitting Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Females